Operation: KILLED
by Numbah 9
Summary: Numbuh 4 keeps having the same weird dream about a dark, left alley. But as soon as the team discovers that the alley isn't so left at all, the trouble are really about to start...
1. The alley

**A/N: After thinking and thinking I finally came up with a ghost story :D And no, it doesn't have anything to do with Operation: F.E.A.R.nor it's sequel. ;) It's a completely new story. Please R&R, I hope you like it :D

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: K.I.L.L.E.D.  
**

**K**old

**I**mmature people

**L**ead to

**L**eft

**E**ffete

**D**omain

It was autumn. The clouds were dark and caused a creepy sphere, added to the dark night, in which the raindrops weren't noticed, neither of them. The streets were left, the houses were quiet, even a big Treehouse, protected from anything dangerous, even a few rain drops, was calm. Terrifying calm. No-one in the streets, no-one running from the rain. And still a little 10-year-old girl, hidden in an alley behind a few dustbins, felt every raindrop falling straight through her pale body, and closed her eyes as the last tears fell out of them…

**The next morning**

"Hey Numbuh 4! Slept well?" Numbuh 1 greeted his friend as he entered the kitchen.

"Not really," Numbuh 4 mumbled, holding his head with one hand. He looked tired, and his hair was pretty messy.

"Let Numbuh 5 guess," Numbuh 5, who was sitting next to Numbuh 1, grinned. "You had this weird dream again."

"For the third time!" Numbuh 4 said irritated. "This was the third night my mind couldn't think of anything else but a cruddy alley!"

"What's so special about that?" Numbuh 5 was still grinning. "I mean, if you compare a dark, left alley in the rain with your brain, it sounds pretty normal to Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 4 glared at her. "What! Why I oughta--" Just when he was about to tuck up his sleeve, a happy-go-lucky girl entered the room too and said cheerfully: "Good morning guys!"

"Define 'Good morning'," Numbuh 4 grumbled, as he said down next to Numbuh 2, who was eating some cereal.

"Huh? Why?" Numbuh 3 turned around to him, surprised, and went to sit next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked again: "Why?"

Because Numbuh 4 didn't say anything, but wasn't stoned either, considering his red cheeks, Numbuh 2 replied: "Numbuh 4 had that weird dream again, Numbuh 3."

"It's not a cruddy dream!" Numbuh 4 suddenly said. "How can you hardly call something like that a _dream_!"

"A dark alley doesn't sound like a nightmare to me either, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 mentioned.

Numbuh 4 looked at him. "You don't know what it's like!" he said loudly. "Every night again, that stupid, cruddy alley, without any meanings!" He tried to ignore Numbuh 5's: "As if you'd understand them if there were," and continued: "It drives me nuts! You don't know what it's like to see the same, right in front of your eyes again!"

"Aw come on, relax, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said. When Numbuh 4 looked at her she said: "It's just a weird dream, nothing more. That's usual, you know. Dreams are always weird."

"To you, maybe." Numbuh 4 stood up and wanted to go to his room, but suddenly Numbuh 5 interrupted him: "Hold it right there mister! You already escaped from it yesterday because of the storm, but this time you ain't getting away! Numbuh. 5's. Girl. Magazines. Now." She pointed to the door.

Numbuh 4 turned around, glared at her, grumbled something inaudible but angrily, walked through the door and as he left it, he slammed it as hard as he could.

Numbuh 5 could only grin. She was used to an angry Numbuh 4 when she forced him to get a few magazines for her, it had never been different. Although, this time, Numbuh 4 wasn't only angry because of her.

'Stupid nightmare,' he thought, while walking through the street. 'If they only knew how it is… If they would only see it for their selves…

Because he was lost in thought, Numbuh 4 didn't notice he already passed the store a few metres, but he kept walking straight on. Without knowing anything he kept walking, until he suddenly looked up and looked around him. These houses… This street… He had never been here before. Everything was unknown to him.

'Crud! I gotta get out of here,' he thought, having a weird feeling about this place. But as soon as he turned around, he gasped and fell on the ground.

Right in front of him was the alley, left, dark and exactly according to his dream…

* * *

**A/N: Again, please review! The next chapter will come soon. ;)**


	2. Numbuh 4's nightmare

**A/N: Thanks for your review, Numbuh 00! I'm very glad with it :D Now I only hope there will be more reviewers soon, because this story will be very exciting in upcoming chapters! ;) Please R&R to this chapter! ;)

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: K.I.L.L.E.D.  
**

**K**old

**I**mmature people

**L**ead to

**L**eft

**E**ffete

**D**omain

_'For my bestest best friend ever'_. 

Numbuh 3 put her pencil on her giant stuffed animal-bed and looked at the drawing she had just made. She smiled by seeing herself and Numbuh 4, skipping through a grass-field with colourful flowers.

"Numbuh 4 will probably cheer up by seeing this," she told herself happily. She stood up and wanted to go to the TV room when she heard someone screaming: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU'RE PROBABLY HALLUCINATING'!"

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 quickly left her room and with a surprised, weird feeling she ran to the TV room, where the yell had come from.

* * *

"R-relax, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 started. "We just think you're overreacting a bit, that's a--" 

"I'm telling you, I'm NOT overreacting!" the angry Aussie yelled in his face. "I really saw that alley, it was the alley from my nightmare!"

Numbuh 5 started laughing a bit and said: "Yeah, right. Is that an excuse to get away from your _duty_ again, Numbuh 4?"

Numbuh 4 almost exploded by hearing that; again one of those useless, hurting remarks of Numbuh 5's. They drove him nuts. He wanted to grab her collar, to hurt her and to yell in her face that he's through with her, but apparently Numbuh 1 could read his thoughts and said: "Calm down, Numbuh 4. And Numbuh 5, stop that. This is serious. Numbuh 4 wouldn't joke about this."

"That's why I suggested he's hallucinating," Numbuh 2 answered. "I mean: come on, how many times do dreams actually come true, aside from those slimy movies and stuff?"

"I know it sounds unbelievable Numbuh 2, but--" Numbuh 1 interrupted himself when he noticed Numbuh 3, standing in the doorway. He also noticed that Numbuh 3 was holding something behind her back.

"What's going on here guys?" she asked surprised. "I heard Numbuh 4 scream…"

"You have to ask him," Numbuh 5 told her. "We were just relaxing here when this little maniac burst in and yelled something about his dream."

"I said it's true!" Numbuh 4 said, still angry. "I said that alley of my nightmare really exists! It's on the other side of the town, it's--"

"… hidden in your dreams, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 finished his sentence. "I know it sounds weird, yet I still believe you, but I am forced to assure you that this alley you saw was either a hallucination or an alley that looks like yours. You have to admit that something like this can be hardly true."

"It IS true!" Numbuh 4 yelled with tears in his eyes. "Why don't you guys just believe me! I--"

"And besides, what were you doing at the other side of the town anyway?" Numbuh 2 suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've never been there before. Why would you--"

"To think about this nightmare of mine!" Numbuh 4 answered angrily. "Something's going on with it, and I'm gonna find out WHAT! But if you guys don't wanna help me, fine! I'll just do it by myself! Just stay out of my way!"

Before anyone could protest, Numbuh 4 ran out of the room, straight past Numbuh 3. Because it was so sudden, Numbuh 3 stepped back, accidentally losing the drawing out of her hands. While she noticed the tears coming out of Numbuh 4's eyes she picked it up again, looked at the others and walked out of the room as well, not saying anything.

* * *

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 carefully entered the room of her angry friend and looked around, searching for him. But the room was big; she didn't see him anywhere. 

Suddenly she heard him mumbling: "Idiots. They don't now what I'm feeling. I have to do it all by myself; they don't even wanna think about helping me. What's the use of calling them 'friends' if they're not even willing to help you?"

Numbuh 3 smiled a little; her smile was full of compassion as she climbed up to Numbuh 4's boxing ring. When she was up there she saw Numbuh 4, sitting in the middle of it. He was looking at the ground, with his eyes closed at the moment.

She decided to answer his question: "… Because it all sounds so weird, Numbuh 4…"

Numbuh 4 opened his eyes, gasped, looked at her and stood up. "What are YOU doing here?" he asked surprised. His voice sounded like Numbuh 3 was a monster that wanted to kill him, like he was afraid of her.

Numbuh 3 ignored this question and continued: "… but I believe you."

Numbuh 4 looked her in the eyes as he turned calm again. After a little pause he walked over to her and helped her up his boxing ring. "You… You do?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, looking right back in his eyes. "I don't think your story sounds weird at all, Numbuh 4. I believe you."

"T-thanks…" he mumbled. He couldn't help but stare right in her beautiful eyes, where he could find compassion, sympathy and…

'… l-love?' Numbuh 4 blinked a few times and took a step back.

Apparently Numbuh 3 didn't noticed the stupefied look on his face and said: "Well, I guess I'll be going now…"

"What?" Numbuh 4 said, even before she could turn around. "So you came here only to tell me that you believe me?"

"Well… yes…" she answered ultimately. "And to tell you that if your nightmare scares you… that you can always come to my bed at night, if you're afraid.. You can count on my help anytime, Numbuh 4…"

"T-thanks…" Numbuh 4 stuttered again. Suddenly he noticed his hand was still holding Numbuh 3's and quickly let it go.

The two looked at their hands and started blushing.

"Well… Bye…" Numbuh 3 said quietly, as she left in his boxing ring and climbed down.

"Bye…" Numbuh 4 answered, but he knew it was too quietly for Numbuh 3 to be heard.

* * *

It was evening, and it was raining again. The wind was blowing hard, but it didn't manage to get through the wooden walls of the Treehouse. The only thing that did, was the image of a dark alley, which was haunting Numbuh 4's head at that very moment. 

He was rolling from the left to the right on his hard, cold boxing ring. The sweat appeared on his forehead and his eyes were shut tightly. But how much he bothered didn't matter; he couldn't get the alley out of his head. It was dark, and left, as always. But this time, all of the sudden, a blinding flash appeared behind the dustbins, getting bigger and brighter. Suddenly the light spread and a little girl with red, long hair and a dress appeared above the dustbins in the air. She had her arms spread and her eyes closed. But when they opened, Numbuh 4's did too.

He gasped, sat up and breathed greatly. When he looked up he got more scared than he had even been in his whole life, when he saw the little girl standing right in front of him. That is, her soul; Numbuh 4 could see the wall of his room straight through her; she was transparent. While fading away the little girl seemed to say: "Help me, Wally… This is not a dream…"

"Kg—Kgk--……………………………………………… NUMBUH THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

A/N: The usual crud: review and I'll update soon. :P


	3. Believe me!

**A/N: O my God, thank you for the reviews, everybody! I LOVE them :D Please also review to this chapter, but I'm warning you: if you're a 3/4hater, you better skip it. :P

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: K.I.L.L.E.D.  
**

**K**old

**I**mmature people

**L**ead to

**L**eft

**E**ffete

**D**omain

The whole Treehouse was shaking from the yell inside of it. It was a fearful, desperate yell, which caused almost all Sector V operatives to sit up and to think: 'Numbuh 4!'

Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 immediately ran out of their room, straight to Numbuh 4's. But their scared friend already ran to them himself. Only, he didn't stop.

"Numbuh 4, what's--" Numbuh 1 almost fell on the ground when Numbuh 4 pushed him aside and ran as fast as he could to Numbuh 3's room. He ran and ran, with tears in his eyes. The look on his face was full of fear; if this wasn't a nightmare, he didn't know anymore.

As soon as Numbuh 4 got to Numbuh 3's room he entered it, jumped on top of her stuffed animals to her bed and hid under the blanket.

When Numbuh 3 felt something touching her feet she opened her eyes and put the blanket off her.

"Numbuh 4?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

But Numbuh 4 kept sitting next to her feet with his hands on his head. When Numbuh 3 noticed he was shivering she held him and pulled him to herself.

"There, there, Numbuh 4," she tried. "It's alright, you're safe here." She reminded herself of Numbuh 4's nightmare story and added: "There's no dark alley here…"

Numbuh 4 looked up at her and the tears fell down his cheeks. "N-Numbuh 3…" he started. He was stuttering like crazy.

"Yes, Numbuh 4. Tell Numbuh 3, you know you can trust her." Numbuh 3 tried to smile, but that was a tough job. She couldn't stand those fearful eyes; she didn't know how she could possibly cheer Numbuh 4 up.

"A-alley… N-night… C-creep-p-py… G-girl…"

"Girl?" Numbuh 3 immediately said. She tried to sound as mother-like as just now. "What girl, what are you talking about?"

But Numbuh 4 kept stuttering the same things; this didn't make any sense.

"Numbuh 4!" Suddenly Numbuh 3 grabbed his head with both hands and said: "Calm down! Just tell me what's going on; I want to help you!"

Numbuh 4 stared at her with big eyes; even when she was angry her face looked beautiful. He deluded himself into the belief that only when he'd kiss her he would become calm and tell everything, but he knew that if he really would do that, especially all of the sudden, that Numbuh 3 would probably think he's even crazier than now. And that would be quite crazy.

"O-okay…" he said. He looked away from her; he put his head down and said: "I… I dreamt of that alley again…"

Numbuh 3 said: "Yes?" and expected the rest of the story would come, but on the contrary, Numbuh 3 didn't say anything anymore.

'Poor Wally,' floated through her mind as she suddenly came up with the idea to lay her head peacefully on his. Just when she was about to, she gasped when she heard Numbuh 1's voice: "Go on, Numbuh 4."

The two looked up and saw the others standing in the entry of Numbuh 3's room.

Numbuh 4 preferred shouting to them they had to leave, but the looks on their faces forced him to do as Numbuh 1 told him to.

"O-okay…" he mumbled again. He looked down and said: "It was dark… and stormy. It was raining, and it was very empty…" Numbuh 4 shivered by remembering that horrible emptiness, filled with nothing. That emptiness, compared with the darkness made him afraid; it felt like one step separated from hell.

"And then?" Numbuh 1 asked. "What happened then?"

"T-then something… weird happened. It became very shiny behind the dustbins… And then suddenly…"

"Yes?" all four his friends asked curiously.

"… A… A girl…"

"A _girl_?" Numbuh 5 repeated. "Since when do _you_ dream about _girls_?" She started laughing, but when she saw Numbuh 1 looking at her, she stopped.

"Since NOW!" Numbuh 4 answered angrily, as if he was getting his strength back. The sudden touch of Numbuh 3's hand on his shoulder calmed him down and he looked at her. Her eyes seemed to say: 'Don't worry, Wally. If they don't believe you, I assure you I do.' He even smiled by reading that and said: "And then I woke up…"

"So that's it?" Numbuh 2 asked. "The only thing added to your weird dream is a weirdo girl and that's a reason to scream the whole Treehouse upside down?"

"No, that's not it!" Numbuh 4 said, almost believing the message of Numbuh 3's eyes. "When I woke up I SAW that girl, with my very own eyes!"

But like he expected none of his friends looked at him; they all looked at each other, with a weird look on their face. They didn't believe him.

"IT **IS** TRUE!" he suddenly yelled, which caused the silence to faint away and his friends to gasp of fear. "I really saw that girl! She even said something to me; she asked me to HELP her!"

Numbuh 5 had to bother not to say: "A girl asked help from YOU?" and only looked at him, with the same weird face. So did the others, except for Numbuh 3.

"Tell me Numbuh 4…" she suddenly whispered. When he looked at her she asked: "Was that girl… a ghost?"

Numbuh 4 kept staring at her, one eyebrow raised. But ultimately he answered: "Y-yes… I think so… I could see the wall straight through her body…"

Everyone looked up when they heard that. But considering Numbuh 4 wasn't joking, they didn't dare to suggest it was a hallucination, after what happened the last time they did.

Breaking the silence Numbuh 4 quietly said: "You don't believe me…" Although it was rather said to himself than to the others Numbuh 2 quickly replied: "No no! It's not like that! We believe you, it's just--"

"Just WHAT!" Numbuh 4 said angrily. The tears appeared in his eyes again. "Tell me! Huh! Tell me, what's just? Is it just a silly dream, a weird hallucination? You don't believe it's real! But it is! What do you have to do to make you guys believe me! Why don't you just do! It's not THAT hard, is it? You're my friends! You're supposed to believe me when I'm telling something like this!"

"Numbuh 4…" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 started at the same time.

"NO!" Numbuh 4 interrupted. "Instead of even taking this serious you just laugh me in the face! You watch me with those cruddy weird looks on your face! You just don't believe me! You can't call yourself friends if you don't even believe me!"

"Numbuh 4…" This time it came from Numbuh 3. Instead of yelling her in the face too Numbuh 4 turned around and saw the tears blinking in her eyes. As soon as the first one fell down, he said: "Uh… I… I…"

"Don't you trust me, Numbuh 4?" she asked. "I told you you could. You can trust me; I believe you, Wally. Please believe me too, when I'm telling you this…"

Numbuh 4 kept staring at her, not knowing what to say. After 10 seconds looking right into her wet eyes, he wanted to look away and to turn his head, but Numbuh 3's hands turned it back and she said: "Please…" while moving her head closer to his.

When he did the same, the others knew what was coming and smiled.

Numbuh 4 closed his eyes when his lips came into touch with Numbuh 3's. She did the same, only a few seconds later. The tears were still falling down her cheeks, but this time it were tears of compassion, sympathy and Numbuh 4 had seen it well: _love_.

**A/N: I just HAD to write this, I had to :P Please review! ;)**


	4. Weird feelings

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad with your reviews, guys :D Thanks :D Please review to this chapter too. ;)

* * *

**

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation: K.I.L.L.E.D.  
**

**K**old

**I**mmature people

**L**ead to

**L**eft

**E**ffete

**D**omain

It took Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 almost 3 minutes to let each other go. When they looked in each other's eyes, they blushed for the billionth time, but for the first time, they didn't care about it.

"I… I…" Numbuh 4 stuttered. He didn't know how to get it out, although the truth between him and his crush was finally out. "Kuki— Numbuh 3… Do you want be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Wally…" Numbuh 3 answered, her smile reaching her red cheeks. "I do…"

They hugged one more time and for a few seconds Numbuh 4 forgot what actually happened before his greatest dream had finally come out. But suddenly he realized and looked at the others, who were just standing there, trying not to watch them too closely.

Instead of yelling at them he suddenly got himself a strange, smart voice and said: "I believe Numbuh 3, and she believes as well. Do you too?"

It took the three quite long to say something. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 kept stuttering: "Uh… Well, we, eh…"

"Because I don't care what your opinion about my nightmare is; Numbuh 3 has given me enough hope now to believe that what I said is true. So…" Numbuh 4 stood up, but he kept holding Numbuh 3's hand. "Who's going with me?"

Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces. They didn't really have a choice; what just happened was a miracle, although they expected it to happen someday. But they shouldn't change the subject; Numbuh 4 was sure his nightmare, and what he had seen was real, and they knew no matter what he would go to that alley of his on the other side of the town. So they decided to say all three: "I am," at the same time.

* * *

The night was dark; as dark as the dream that kept haunting Numbuh 4's mind. It was still raining, and the wind was hard. Sector V had to bother not to be blown away. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were walking in the front, hand to hand. The others noticed how quiet they were, especially Numbuh 4. He didn't say a word; he just kept walking as if the wind didn't even touch him. And by seeing the look on Numbuh 3's face they knew she was feeling the same way. Could that be from the fact that they were really a couple now? 

"Are we almost there?" Numbuh 2 suddenly asked. He was walking the slowest. "I'm tired… And I'm hungry…"

"Normally you wouldn't eat in the middle of the night anyway, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 answered, a little annoyed. "So that shouldn't be a problem."

"Or should it?" Numbuh 5 grinned. "Now she understands why she always hears noises at night."

While she and Numbuh 1 started laughing because of Numbuh 2's grumpy face Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 kept walking along without turning around. But Numbuh 3 felt tired, and slowly but suddenly, she laid her head on Numbuh 4's shoulder and closed her eyes for a second. Numbuh 4 watched her and smiled. He started pulling his hand through her black hair slowly and his smile became bigger.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3," he said peacefully. "We're almost there…"

Numbuh 3 looked up at him and smiled too. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and mumbled: "If I didn't have you, Wally…"

"… you would be asleep now without worries?" Numbuh 4 had blurted it out before he noticed himself and gasped. After all, it was true. If he hadn't wakened up the whole Treehouse, the others wouldn't have been so worried because of his strange acting. But on the other hand, if he hadn't done that, he would have never felt his dream coming true…

Apparently Numbuh 3 felt like that too. "Maybe. But I think I would still worry then, knowing that my greatest dream still hadn't come true…"

They looked each other in the eyes. The only thing they could both find there was love. Love for each other, love for the fact that their dreams were the same. Love for a bond that would be never torn apart. Ever.

Just when Numbuh 4 was about to kiss Numbuh 3 again, he felt trembles on his back and suddenly looked away from her.

"Wha— Wally?" Numbuh 3 sounded surprised, and to Numbuh 4's nuisance even a little disappointed.

He looked at her again and said: "We're close by… I can feel it. I'm sure of it now; the alley I've seen last morning was really the one from my nightmare."

"I'm happy for you Wally…" Numbuh 3 started with a weak smile, which turned into a frown. "But… At the same time also afraid. I mean, a nightmare that keeps coming with an alley that really exists?"

"I know, Kuki…" Numbuh 4 said. "But don't worry; whatever the meaning of this alley is; whichever problems we'll get ourselves in, I'll protect you. You are safe with me. Just like I am safe with you, like you said yourself…"

Numbuh 3 smiled again by hearing that and looked around her. Numbuh 4 was right, she had never been in this part of the town either. And just like him she got herself a strange feeling about it; something was very wrong with this place.

Numbuh 4 looked at the ground while still holding Numbuh 3's hand, but it only made him more nervous; in every puddle he passed he could see the girl's face again; it didn't leave him alone. It was a face full of fear, full of despair. He could still hear her terrifying voice saying: "Help me Wally…" It had been real; he was 100 percent sure of that. Whatever it meant, this girl needed him, and he almost forced himself to do as she wished. But on the other hand, he wished he didn't. Because the more he thought about her, the more afraid he became. He couldn't get her or the alley out of his head, and the only thing he knew about both was that their meanings meant nothing good. And so he had become the one to bring his friends in danger; to lead them right into the badness.

_"Wally…"_

Numbuh 4 looked up. "What the--"

_"Wally…"_

He looked at Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 3? Is that you saying that?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

But she looked at him, getting out of her thoughts and answered: "Huh, what? I didn't hear anything, Wally."

_"Wally…"_

Numbuh 4 looked at the others; considering the look on their faces they hadn't heard anything either; they were just walking along.

_"Wally…"_

Numbuh 4 grabbed his head. This voice… It was in his mind! Only he could hear it. And that's why he immediately recognised it; it was the girl's desperate voice.

"Guys! We're here!" he suddenly said and turned around to the others. "I can hear that girl's voice; we're here!"

"Really, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked surprised. "I didn't hear anyth--"

"That's because I'm the only one who can hear her!" Numbuh 4 interrupted him. "This girl is only calling for me; I guess she needs _my_ help!"

Numbuh 3 tried to keep calm and to keep her surprised frown, but she didn't like that last sentence at all. She looked away from Numbuh 4 and gasped; right in front of her was an alley. _The_ alley.

"G-guys…" she stuttered, pointing at the dark, ominous place. "I… I think the alley is here…"

The others looked too and Numbuhs 2 and 4 gasped as well. She was right.

"Well, let's go then!" Numbuh 4 immediately started walking down it. "I wanna get this over with and fast!"

"Wait, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said, grabbing his arm. "This might be dangerous…"

Numbuh 4 looked at him and realized he was right. He took Numbuh 3's arm, held it tightly and slowly walked down the alley, having no idea what would happen next. He looked around and realized everything matched his dream; the walls, the dustbins, the trash lying next to it… This was the right place.

"Those dustbins," he said, pointing at them. "I recognise them! They're from my nightmare! But if they're here, then where is the--"

"DUCK!" Numbuh 5 suddenly yelled. She pushed Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 aside, and Numbuh 4 did the same with Numbuh 3. One second later a blinding, bright flash made for the little, scared kids. A great thunderbolt hit the dustbins and they all fell aside and few of them got even destroyed. Sector V was very lucky none of the dustbins hit them.

When Numbuh 4 looked up he saw a black mark on the ground; it was probably the place that the thunderbolt had hit. When he looked even more up he gasped. The others looked up when they heard his gasp and imitated it immediately; exactly above the mark was hanging the little girl, with her eyes closed and a fierce light around her. She was exactly the same as when Numbuh 4 had seen her for the first time; also this time her whole body was transparent. But she lived indeed when he started shivering of her slow, whispering voice: "Finally, you're here… I've been waiting for you…"

* * *

**A/N: All answers revealed in chapter 5! Kinda. :P Anyway, please review! ;) Oh, and for the 1x5 fans: there will be some 1x5 in upcoming chapters too! ;)**


End file.
